


Because of you

by Maleclover96



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maleclover96/pseuds/Maleclover96
Summary: Magnus is just missing his dark haired boyfriend...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This my first attempt so if you think I suck please comment and tell me what I´m doing wrong. cassandra Clare owns the characters. Please don´t judge me too hard because English is my third-language and I will probably write wrong allot.

Magnus was feeling sad because he hasn't seen Alec in over three days they talk on the phone every night but it´s not the same as being in his strong arms and staring in his blue eyes. He was so lost in his thought about Alec that he didn't even notes when the Chairman jumped up to his lab. "Don´t look at me like that I miss him too but he has work to do and we can´t just show up at the institute now can we" Magnus told the cat. Magnus and Alec have been dating about a month now and it was weird for Magnus to miss him this much but he did he felt like Alec has been in his life for years. The Chairman stroked his head in Magnus chest to tell him that he need his attention right now so Magnus started stroking the cats head to give him what he wanted after doing that in about few minutes he gave up and told the cat that it was time to see his favorite Shadowhunter so he picked up the cat and created a portal to the institute and went through. Izzy jumped back from the sudden purple light that lit up the wall that she was leaning on. She calmed down when she saw Magnus standing in front off the wall just seconds later with a small cat in his arms. "oh hi Izzy" Magnus said while looking down on the cat in his arms. "Hi Magnus and who is this little cute kitty" she said while picking up Chairman Meow from Magnus arms. Magnus just started walking to Alec´s office ignoring Izzy question. He met Alec half way to the office "Hi Magnus I didn´t know you where coming over today" Alec said and kissed Magnus before he could answer. The kiss was soft and slow like Alec always kissed Magnus when they where in public but the warlock still got surprised and impressed every time the Shadowhunter kissed him in public. Magnus that was coming down from his high couldn't find the right words to tell his boyfriend that he missed him so he went with the first thing that appeared in his head " Chairman meow missed you" he said hoping that Alec bought that. Alec shifted his weight to one leg and smiled. Magnus dropped his head down and said okey I missed he said. Alec but his hand under Magnus jaw and tilted his head up. "I missed you too Magnus" Alec said just a few inches away from magnus lips and kissed him. "I just have one meeting left and after that we can go out and get some lunch " Alec said while letting go of magnus hands. "You can hang out in my room while you are waiting if you want" Alec shouted while he went to his office. Magnus went back to Izzy that was still sitting in front the wall he come through and playing with Chariman meow." He likes you" magnus said and sat down next to her. "I guess so, so where is my beloved brother" she asked while stroking the Chairman behind his ear. "He has another meeting" Magnus said with a sad voice. "I´m sorry I guess mother is making him work more now that you tow are dating" she said and hugged the warlock. Magnus hugged her back and felt a little happier that at least one lightwood liked him apart from his darling Alexander of course."Hi mags do want to go now I´m done with everything so I have the day of" Alec said. Magnus stood up next to his boyfriend and smiled when he remembered how he got that nickname. It seemed Alec was also thinking about that because he was blushing. "Ready when you are darling" Magnus said and kissed his cheek. Alec bent down to take Chairman meow away from Izzy but she slapped his hand away and pressed the cat to her chest more and said he is staying with me today. Alec just gave up knowing that he wouldn't take that cat away from her arms without getting hurt. He took Magnus hand and started walking to the door. Magnus moved closer to his boyfriend feeling happier than every and still a little scared of how he will survive when his angel is gone.


End file.
